Sorcerer
}} The sorcerer is a playable character class in the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game. A sorcerer is weak in melee combat, but a master of arcane magic, generally the most powerful form of D&D magic. Sorcerers' magical ability is innate rather than studied. Publication history ''Dungeons & Dragons'' 3rd edition The sorcerer class was introduced in third edition as being separate from the wizard class, having more in common with contemporary fantasy fiction than the Vancian spell system. Sorcerers were introduced in the 3rd edition Player's Handbook, and updated in the 3.5 edition Player's Handbook. Compared to wizards, sorcerers' instinctive grasp of magic has more flexibility within the moment but less versatility overall. That is, they do not need to prepare specific spells in advance, but each sorcerer also acquires a much smaller number of spells, since they do not use spell books and cannot simply copy new spells from others' writing. Conversely, they do not worry about carrying spell books and having them stolen. Other effects of the sorcerers' intuitive approach are that they can cast more spells per day, but qualify for more powerful spells slightly more slowly than wizards. Since sorcerers can only have a limited number of spells at their arsenal, most tend to specialize in the offensive magic that an adventurer will use most. While they gain only a few non-combat spells, they have perhaps more sheer destructive force than any other character class. Their biggest strength is also their most fundamental disadvantage: sorcerers lack the versatility of wizards, who can use any information on an adventure ahead to prepare spells from a wide range of options. The flexible sorcerer, however, can still choose which of his few spells to use or re-use next based on each new thing he learns in the adventure, regardless of any predictions. Sorcerers and wizards often disagree; wizards tend to think of sorcerers as sloppy and undisciplined, while sorcerers can consider wizards obsessive and distant. Kobolds, wild elves, Chaos Gnomes (a subrace of Gnomes introduced in the Races of Stone supplement), Diaboli (an obscure race of anarchists from the Mystara Campaign setting, updated in Dragon magazine #327), and Spellscales (a humanoid draconic race from the Races of the Dragon supplement) all have Sorcerer as their favored class. ''Dungeons & Dragons'' 4th edition Sorcerers are among the classes presented in the 4th edition Player's Handbook 2, and expanded on in Arcane Power. Presented in the Player's Handbook II, the sorcerer is an arcane striker, with controller as a secondary role. Unlike other editions of the game, 4e sorcerers now have their own list of spells, rather than the same spells as the wizard. Sorcerers' attack spells generally use charisma; furthermore, many sorcerer spells benefit from high strength or dexterity. Sorcerers' sole class feature is spell source; there are several versions of spell source, one of which must be selected during character creation. Each version of spell source gives the sorcerer resistance to one damage type (which is fixed or variable depending on the version of spell source), gives the sorcerer a damage bonus based on either dexterity or strength, additionally, strength-based versions of spell source allow the sorcerer to use strength instead of dexterity or intelligence to determine AC while wearing light armor, and all versions of spell source give the sorcerer at least one additional benefit specific to that version of spell source, and many sorcerer powers have additional effects if a sorcerer has a specific version of spell source. In Player's Handbook II, two versions of spell source are presented: dragon magic and wild magic. Dragon magic refers to the belief that some sorcerers have draconic blood in their veins. Wild magic refers to a random, uncontainable magic that the sorcerer can tap into. In addition, the supplement Arcane Power introduces two more versions of spell source: storm magic and cosmic magic. ''Dungeons & Dragons'' 5th edition The sorcerer has been included as a character class in the 5th edition Player's Handbook with different subclasses defined by Sorcerous Origin. They are given two Sorcerous Origins to choose from: Draconic Bloodline and Wild Magic. The Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide adds a third Sorcerous Origin, that of Storm Sorcery. Xanathar`s Guide to Everything contains three Sorcerous Origins: Divine Soul, Shadow Magic and Storm Sorcery. Draconic Bloodline sorcery draws its power from a draconic magic in the character's blood, embuing the sorcerer with certain traits of that particular dragon type. Wild Magic sorcery draws its power from the chaos of wild magic giving the character unpredictable, but powerful, spell effects. Storm Sorcery, from the Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide adds the power of the storm, giving sorcerers the power to control the weather. Divine Souls get their powers from a divine source and gives them healing powers. Shadow Magic comes from the Shadowfell tainting the user with the power of darkness and shadows. Reception Screen Rant rated the sorcerer class as the 5th most powerful class of the base 12 character classes in the 5th edition. The Gamer rated the 5th edition sorcerer subclass Shadow Magic as the 6th most awesome subclass out of the 32 new character options in Xanathar’s Guide to Everything. Gus Wezerek, for FiveThirtyEight, reported that of the 5th edition "class and race combinations per 100,000 characters that players created on D&D Beyond from" August 15 to September 15, 2017, sorcerers were second to last in player creations at 7,587 total. Humans (1,324) were the most common racial combination followed by half-elf (1,258) and then tiefling (1,062). Wezerek wrote "when I started playing 'Dungeons & Dragons' five years ago, I never would have chosen the game’s most popular match: the human fighter. There are already enough human fighters in movies, TV and books — my first character was an albino dragonborn sorcerer. But these days I can get behind the combo’s simplicity". References See also * Magic of Dungeons & Dragons * Wizard (Dungeons & Dragons) * Warlock (Dungeons & Dragons) Bibliography * Category:Dungeons & Dragons character classes Sorcerer